


夜宵

by Boan_Lee



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 13:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boan_Lee/pseuds/Boan_Lee





	夜宵

当肚子叫到第五声时，Thor还是没忍住拿起了放在床头柜上充电的手机，打开了YouTube里的吃播视频看了起来。  
视频里的博主正在大口大口地吃着炸鸡，那香脆的外皮和多汁的肉质是Thor曾经的最爱。  
好吧，他其实现在也爱，只不过他吃不到了。  
无限宝石逆转了时间，带回了所有故去的人，这其中自然也包括Loki。而当他亲爱的弟弟看见了他因为意志消沉而日趋肥胖的身体时，毫不意外地嘲笑了他整整三天，紧接着，到了第四天时，Loki就为他制定了一套惨无人道的减肥方案。  
其实减肥无非也就那么几种方法：管住嘴，迈开腿。  
Thor是不怕运动的，毕竟他也曾在Asgard的练武场把他的锤子舞得虎虎生风，Loki为他制定的运动计划虽说看起来可怕，但也不是完不成。  
让Thor觉得生无可恋的是饮食，说实话，一小碗连沙拉酱都没有的蔬菜实在是难以支撑他一天的消耗，更别提这突如其来的改变是在他早已习惯了垃圾食品的废柴生活后。他不是没有抗议过，可在Loki的丢过来的眼刀中，Thor学会了闭嘴和认命。  
可是今晚着突如其来的饥饿像一只只蚂蚁似的，侵噬着Thor本来就不怎么坚定的意志。他看着屏幕上的主播舔了舔油腻腻的手指，狠狠地咽了下口水。  
好饿啊。  
肠胃向Thor的大脑传输着需要进食的信号，可怜的国王不断挣扎着，想要抵抗这诱人的折磨。  
肉体和精神总要满足一个不是么？  
最终还是没能抵挡得住诱惑的Thor轻手轻脚地起了床，他小心翼翼地为睡在一旁的Loki掖了掖被子，踮着脚溜出了房门，朝着厨房的方向进发。  
鸡蛋是优质蛋白，只吃一个不会胖的。  
冰箱冷藏室发出的暖黄色的光照在Thor脸上，他伸手拿了一枚鸡蛋，在手上掂了掂，这样盘算着。  
可只吃一个鸡蛋吃不饱啊…  
国王海蓝色的眼睛滴溜溜地转到了一包还未拆封的培根上，犹豫了一会儿，最终还是伸出了罪恶的双手。  
光吃鸡蛋和培根好像又有点干。  
Thor站在冰箱门前眨巴了眨巴眼睛，想了一会儿，最终还是翻出了被Loki藏在冰箱最里面的巧克力牛奶。  
齐活儿。  
怀里捧着战果的Thor用胳膊肘关上了冰箱的门，他捧着一堆食物，走到了灶台旁边，心满意足的把食物放下，起了油锅。Thor看着蛋白在锅中缓缓凝固，听着培根的肉质在油中发出的“滋滋”声，心里快乐得快要哼出了歌，这是他这么多天里第一次闻到这么沁人心脾的食物的“芬芳”。天杀的，要知道那只用开水汆过的蔬菜简直难以下口。  
生于忧患，死于安乐。  
当沉浸于即将可以进食的快乐幻想中的Thor听见从背后传来的来自Loki的咳嗽声时，心中只有一句话：古人诚不欺我！他僵硬地转过身，对上了倚在门边的Loki的脸，他看着Loki脸上挂着的讽刺的笑容，心里凉了半截。  
“那什么，我可以解释…”  
“解释？解释什么呀？”  
没等Thor说完，Loki就打断了他，奚落的话语从那漂亮的薄唇里吐出，听得Thor一阵绝望，等会儿估计又是一顿狂风暴雨般的嘲讽。  
“解释你为什么吃独食么？”  
如果内心的疑惑可以实体化的话，那么在听完Loki这句话后，Thor觉得自己头上一定充满了问号。Loki看着Thor一脸疑惑的表情，把手举到唇边，用咳嗽掩盖住笑意，他好笑地瞥了愣在原地的Thor，扔下了一句话，转身就走向餐厅。  
“给我做一份一样的，鸡蛋要流黄。”


End file.
